Electronic mail (“e-mail”) applications for mobile devices are typically provided as scaled-down versions of e-mail applications designed for desktop computing devices. The limited resolution and small screens of mobile devices can, however, affect the relative ease with which certain tasks are performed by users of e-mail applications for mobile devices.
For example, when e-mail messages are to be managed by a user, certain operations that might otherwise be routinely performed through the interface of a desktop version of an e-mail application (e.g., navigating multiple windows or display sections within a window when browsing the contents of multiple messages, or navigating lengthy message lists) may not be supported by e-mail applications for mobile devices. Even where such operations are supported, they may not be performed as efficiently through the interface provided, due to limitations in screen size, processing and storage capabilities, and functionality of input mechanisms typically provided by a mobile device, for example.
Accordingly, in the management of e-mail messages and other types of informational objects in an application for a mobile device, it is typically desirable to provide means for users to perform certain tasks in a manner that requires minimal user input and minimal user manipulation of displayed objects. This can increase the ease and efficiency with which such tasks may be performed by a user.